


[Podfic] Watches Clanged

by akikotree



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Disney Pseudo-Slash, Mulan as Ping, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, cross dressing, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Ping nods, and at this he's fast and nimble, and soon his stance is prepared, expression collected though his breathing still translates the nerves he feels. (... or, Shang's sexual identity crisis over Fa Ping). Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you so much to CountlessUntruths for havingBlanket Permissionand thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Watches Clanged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watches Clanged.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660000) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

6 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Mulan-%20Watches%20Clanged.mp3) | **Size:** 4.18 MB 

| 

cover created by Barbex  
  
---|---


End file.
